


Двадцать четыре кадра в секунду

by SisforSibyl



Category: Actor RPF, Film Director RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Poetry, Screenplay/Script Format, Slash, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Very bohemian and very Italian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisforSibyl/pseuds/SisforSibyl
Summary: Висконти написал автобиографический сценарий и попросил Бергера и Богарда разыграть его прямо перед ним.
Relationships: Dirk Bogard/Helmut Berger, Luchino Visconti/Dirk Bogard, Luchino Visconti/Helmut Berger
Kudos: 2





	Двадцать четыре кадра в секунду

Короткий метр  
Режиссер, сценарий, операторская работа - Лукино Висконти  
Первый - Хельмут Бергер  
Второй - Дирк Богард

(Закадровый голос. Экспозиция. Титры)

Двадцать четыре кадра в секунду, ровно так отмеряется жизнь, ровно с такой скоростью мы решаемся, прыгать нам в Сену, свесившись с кованных морозом и патиной перил моста Мирабо, именно с такой скоростью оплывает в воздухе "да" у алтаря. Двадцать четыре кадра в секунду, ровно столько длится наш прощальный взгляд у взлетной полосы, падение головы под зубцами гильотины, свист кнута у дворца Рамзеса, церковное "аминь", оргазм. Двадцать четыре кадра в секунду, лишь один взмах ресниц у черного зева киноэкрана и в вашем кармане на одну чудо меньше.

(Гостиная. Окна закрыты, ни ночь, ни песни сквернословящих студентов не проникают сквозь оконную раму. Четвертый этаж моей парижской квартиры. Торшер горит в самом углу, жадно пожирая собственный свет. Его бахромчатые брови сомкнуты, он сердито поглядывает в сторону двоих, вальяжно сидящих на креслах. Он пару раз моргает, на несколько мгновений погружая комнату во тьму, а потом, рассердившись сплёвывает свет двоим под ноги. Двое переглядываются)

Хельмут: Мы купили его на аукционе в Пизе, совсем недавно.

(Взмахивает рукой с демонстративной небрежностью).

Дирк: Это был аукцион заколдованных, безумных вещей?

Хельмут: Нет, я боюсь это всё влияние хозяина.

Дирка: Какого из двух?

(Виснет пауза. Чуть более продолжительная чем нужно для дружественной беседы).

Хельмут: Того, кто платил.

(Подмигивает. Берет в руку фужер вина. Отпивает, покуда одна каля не соскальзывает с языка и не падает на затуманенную рубашкой шею).

(Вновь молчание. Камера приближается ближе: захватывает покрытые шлейфом сумрака лица. На свету греются только их руки, закутанные в твидовые, пиджачные рукава).

Дирк: Он должен был уже давно спуститься.

Хельмут: Тебе со мной скучно?

(Руки волнуются, перстень на безымянном пальце вскрикивает красной вспышкой и вскидывает свой изучающий, топазовый глаз на собеседника. Руки второго напротив спокойно растянулись на бархатных подлокотниках: порозовевшие от вина, сильные, точно стальной панцирь, но мягкие и живые по своей сути).

Дирк: Возможно, я волнуюсь.

Хельмут: Я же передал тебе сценарий.

Дирк: Дело не в этом.

Хельмут: Хочешь я расскажу тебе о том, как было впервые? Это была вязкая, римская ночь. Он сидел с друзьями, в полукруге из свечей и вина, а я, со своей сальной, мещанской компании проходили мимо. Они пили дешевый коньяк из горла, рвали цветы и пьяно бросали их на дорогу. Его привлек этот сильный запах хмеля и молодости, и он смотрел на нас с гримасой любопытства и отвращения. Тогда они ушли, а я остался, чтобы он понял, что сорванные лепестки, это просто частички невысказанных слов, а восторженно смотревшие на меня дикари, это только лишь моё оперение.

(Ухмылка, вульгарная и декадентская, сползает с лица - вниз - очерчивает вздымающуюся грудь, дрожит и останавливается у чешуйчатого, оливкового ремня).

Хельмут: Я ведь знал кто он, и был знаком с ним гораздо раньше, той душной, гниющей ночи. То, что я принадлежу ему, я понял на одном из утренних киносеансов, на которые я сбегал прочь от отца. Свою первую дозу, свой первый инсулиновый шприц, первую таблетку в богемную, леопардовую* расцветку я принял в тёмном чреве кинозала, в надежде рассеять сумрак внутри себя, потому что бороться с наружным совершенно не получалось.

(Наклоняется ближе ко второму, пальцы вонзаются в обивку кресла дрожат от натуги. Вся фигура выворачивается, как гибкий, железный провод, с волнительной, оголенной улыбкой на губах. Второй молчит, откинувшись, закинув ногу на ногу, обнажив бежевый край носка, светлым пятном, тлеющим в полумраке гостинной).

Хельмут: Той ночью, уже под утро, когда его пьяные апостолы разошлись по номерам отеля, он привёл меня к себе. Он целовал, ощупывал своими губами мою шею и впадину у плеча... Вот здесь, смотри...

(Отворачивает воротник рубашки, и неспешно, интригуя, расстегивает пуговицы - одну за другой - а те содрогаясь, чуть ли не лопаются, точь-в-точь как те спелые виноградины на блюде. Не отводя цепкого, ежового взгляда от второго, прохаживается пальцами от шеи к ключице, ногтём рисует эту неясную, интимную геометрию).

Хельмут: А после... Ты ведь хочешь знать, что было после, Дирк?

(Прокатывает во рту чужое имя, мнёт внутренними сторонами щёк и с опасной лаской царапает зубами, точно один пухлый, медвяный комок пастилы, ковко вынуждая второго, слегка склонить голову, покружить пальцами у рта, жестко потереть подбородок, точно втирая влекущие, томные слова себе в кожу).

Хельмут: Он сидел на краешке подоконника, форточка была открыта, но прохладнее не становилось - напротив, мы точно завязли в одном бесконечном, висящем на волоске мгновении. Было так удушливо. Он подозвал меня ближе. На мне уже не было рубашки, а туфли с расстегнутыми шнурками были похожи на двух жирных, мохнатых сороконожек. Он взял мою руку и сделал так...

(Щедрым, приглашающем жестом, словно на показ притомившейся публике берет руку второго - тяжелую, безвольную, покоряющуюся, тянет на себя и нестерпимо широко раздвигая колени, прижимает чужую руку себе между ног. Второй резко отодвигается, закусывая пальцы, а первый, готов поклясться каждой бьющейся в лихорадке пуговицей, что тот лижет, покусывает, посасывает кончики своих пальцев во рту).

Хельмут: Почувствовал?

(Здесь и сейчас: тишина - не скрипичные струны, тишина - кожаные подтяжки, оттого они не рвутся, а сами рвут чужую плоть. От объектива камеры невозможно отвести глаз - среди этого плывущего, хмурящегося, конвульсивно сжимающегося мира, обе фигуры замерли, с гримасами триумфа и замешательства, точно знаменитые похитители Прозерпины. Но постепенно лицо второго, отрешенное, заключенное в самом себе, словно на самом деле вытесанное из редкого, дорогого мрамора преображается, приобретая ироничные, даже плутоватые оттенки. Оно становится похожим на малый водоворот, мощный и безжалостный, бушующий на одной ноте, исполненный одному ему известного торжества).

Дирк: Он, что оставил тебя?

(Руки Хельмута, как слепые взмывают вверх и тянутся к его рту. Хельмут закусывает их, как кристалл мышьяка, отчаянно, с напором. Пауза. Хельмут всплескивает руками, вновь тянется ко рту, но одергивает себя, берет со стола раздувшуюся от сока лиловую виноградинку. Вертит её в руке, точно Брут раздумывающий о последнем ударе для своего хозяина).

Хельмут: Хочешь услышать, что он мне сказал? Что смотрит на меня из уголков своих глаз, укрывшись веками, потому что ему отвратительно!.. отвратительно распахнуть их шире, потому что во мне не осталось ничего, что он когда-то любил.

(Хельмут давит пальцем виноградину, на пальцах и манжете раскрываются сиреневые азалии. Дирк неотрывно смотрит на расплывающиеся пятна. Бессознательно вздёрнута бровь).

Дирк: Мне стоило принести жёлтые нарциссы?

(Хельмут вскакивает, грузная фигура кресла отпихивает его в угол, так что задремавший охристыми снами, освещает позолоченный профиль Хельмута).

Дирк: Ты ведь изменял ему.

(Голос на только мягок и тягуч, что в любой момент может развалиться тёплой, молочной, шоколадной плиткой).

Хельмут: Он тоже! С тобой.

(Голос срывается, Хельмут скалится, обнажая скулы, высокий лоб, выемку на подбородке; челюсть чуть выдвинута вперед, в львином, царском высокомерии. Дирк смотрит на жалко выпеченную, дрожащую от внезапного прилива крови фигуру. Встает, а кресло галантно пропускает его, втягивая свои бархатные прелести).

Дирк: Да, и ты в отместку изменил ему. Со мной.

(Скользящая, водомеркой по речной глади его бесстрастное лицо искажает пористая улыбка).

Дирк: Надо бы взять твое лицо в ладони и посмотреть тебе прямо в глаза, чтобы в моих глазах ты увидел себя и отныне был неспособен даже помыслить такие вещи, которые ты сейчас имеешь ввиду.

Хельмут: Скажи, он ведь прячется у тебя в лондонской квартире.

Дирк: Ты же знаешь, что он не пересекает Ла-Манш. Видимо боится, что цепь сковывающая вас заржавеет. Но будь у меня выбор, мы бы сейчас сидели в моей лондонской квартире, вдвоём.

Хельмут: Трусливая душонка мешает?

(Пощечина красит щёку Хельмута красным и наводит на его губы глянец. Он натужно вздыхает, дотрагивается тыльной стороной ладони до щеки. Дирк перехватывает руку, сжимает чужое запястье. Камера становится к ним совсем близко, так что видны только их мерцающие в неверном свете лица. Дирк заламывает тому руку, большим пальцем пересчитывая костяшки, и произносит - нарастающим, жестким тембром, точно паровоз, беспощадно и неудержимо, во время разгона).

Дирк: Надо бы отрезать тебе язык и слова, заведомо ложные слова забрать назад и затолкать обратно тебе в глотку.

(Они оба падают на раскинувшийся, напоминавший кремовую, цветочную пучину ковер. Дирк все также крепко и истово держат чужую руку, медленно, но верно выламывая под неестественным углом. Хельмут бьётся под ним, выгибаясь рыболовным крючком, ищет губами чужие руки и целует на них вспухшие рубцами жилы и чёрную щетину волос).

Дирк: Скажи, тебе больно, да? Насколько нужно сделать тебе больно, чтобы ты закрыл свой... недовольный, ищущий... рот?

(Дирк наконец выпускает чужую руку, но все также нависая над Хельмутом, отчужденно поглядывает, как он прижимает на манер затерянного в океане утопающего, свою руку, точно скользкий и шаткий спасательный круг).

Дирк: Поговори мне еще. Всё это поза, одно шекспировское шутовство напополам с пошлыми страданиями. Ты - школьник и место тебе в заснеженной, австрийской деревушке...

(Сардонически взгляд с какой-то мучительной, непоправимой щепоткой на дне зрачков, снисходительная улыбка, припущенная у уголков губ, выбившаяся и ниспадающая на морщинистый лоб, черная прядь).

Дирк: Ты глуп, Хельмут, если действительно думаешь, что он, скрючившись, сидит за створками моего гардероба. Если ты так думаешь, то не знаешь его совершенно... Это всё чепуха, в таком случае, уже поверь мне на слово. Всё это время я безуспешно пытался себя развлечь, вспоминал старые деньки, когда играл листовскую**, жидкую боль, выписанную на нотных знаках, метя клавиши фортепиано кровавыми точками из растрескавшихся пальцев. Это было раньше, до знакомства с ним, когда я еще мог целиком и полностью вовлечь себя в театр и кино, в газетные статьи и ночные танцы. А теперь, после этого венецианского марафона, я чувствую как это молчание, исходящее от него засасывает меня. Это точно лежать в луже грязной дождевой воды и рыбьей крови, глаза и уши заливает эта какофония из нечистот, даже сейчас я спиной ощущаю бугры и трещины асфальта, в лопатки впивается щебень, а надо мной плоское, выкрашенное серой, масляной краской облупившееся небо. Я просто очень устал, не могу абстрагироваться от будней... я не меняюсь, в отличие от тебя, Хельмут, меняются только слова и кадры, через которые я пытаюсь излить себя.

(Последние слова он произносит надтреснуто, точно застряв в нетерпеливых, тропических силках. В его темных, непроницаемых глазах различимо смутное воспоминание о тени его бывшего любовника. Первый ловит этот тусклый образ и, прикрыв глаза, вслепую обхватывает чужой воротник, тянет на себя и дарит второму беглый, солёный поцелуй. Внезапно камера закрывает свой бдительный, циклопический глаз - съемка с многозначительным щелчком перестает - кадр потухает, облизывая угольным, черным языком сам себя. Тьма).

\- Бездарно, бездарно. Ты его пытаешься утешить? Где ты увидел в моем сценарии жалость? Ему нужна война, тоска и безумие, которые он безвозвратно потерял, а не твой блудливый рот. Еще раз.

(Глаз объектива размыкает свои металлические веки. Свет. Поцелуй повторяется, на этот раз медленнее, с ленивым, вальяжным звуком оторвавшихся друг от друга губ. Голос за камерой ворчит, и, вновь - тьма).

\- Шлюх на приёмах тебе нравилось целовать, скажи, нравилось? Сейчас же, говори.  
\- Я стараюсь.  
\- Для актёра ты жутко лжёшь, не убедительно, усёк? Я повторюсь, тебе нравилось?  
\- ... да.  
\- А что сейчас?  
\- Это из-за сценария.  
\- Щупать маленьких девочек тебя раньше не смущало. За столько лет возросли аппетиты?  
\- Это больно, перестань. Прошу тебя.  
\- ....  
\- Ты не мог бы его ударить? По-настоящему.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что это выходит за рамки?  
\- Этого нет в сценарии, я не согласен.  
\- Я тебя не спрашиваю. Тем более сценарий тебе не нравиться, считаю, что импровизация это то что тебе нужно.  
\- Наши роли просто слишком личные.  
\- Я включаю камеру, а ты... сделай это, ну же, давай.

(Объектив осклабливается затвором, свет, чуть ли не фанфары, даже Париж за окном останавливается на секунду, как зачарованный прохожий, усматривающий пару, занимающейся любовью в подворотне. Но только на секунду. Звук пощечины расчерчивает сумрак. Зажмурившееся от боли лицо вытягивается, выстраиваясь в одну линию - от подбородка, по линии скул, до ушной раковины. По заострившемуся, побелевшему кончику носа, кажется, что в этот момент первый собирает на языке всю свою волю, слова сами перекатываются во рту - от щеки до щеки - и рвутся наружу.

Хельмут: Если ты прекратишь, то я подарю тебе засушенный букет пармских фиалок, он подарил тебе их в конце съемок "Гибели Богов", а я взревновал и украл.

(Второй коротко, с оттяжкой смеется, обнимаю другого чуть крепче и короче обычного, как будто отталкивает от себя и почти рывком удаляется от вымученного поцелуя).

Хельмут: Я его уже ненавижу. За этот вечер я научился его ненавидеть.

Дирк: Послушай меня, займи свой рот любыми словами, но только не этими. Если он попросит, мы же загрызем друг друга, ты же понимаешь...

Хельмут: Если ты снова поднимаешь на меня руку - я плюну в камеру.

Дирк: Да, а когда я уйду, дрожащий и задыхающийся, на миг, после оргазма, уткнёшься лицом ему в колени.

(Первый шипит от обрушившейся на него в который раз пощечины, а когда рука снова почти что любовно поднимается, он подбирается, сжимается, чуть ли не поскуливая, хватается за полы чужого пиджака - с тянущим под ложечкой стоном целует губы, толкается коленом между ног второго, на одну долю секунды, отворачивает голову как от горящего сигаретного фильтра, облизывает кровь выступившую на своих губах. Второй сильно давит на его затылок, и как на шахматной доске сливаются, оплетают друг друга - темные и золотистые волосы сбиваются, кожа, свет от торшера, кадры выглядят забродившими, сотканными из разных текстур, бархатные, натянутые, точно барабаны, зычные, лоснящиеся, отчаянные, на последнем дыхании. Оба их лица покрываются тонкой огненной пленочкой, парафиновой, будто на дне свечи; те исчезнувшее с термометра сорок градусов выше нуля, здравствующие и пылающее на парижских площадях и мостах - здесь, в них вокруг них. Восковое лицо, в траурном обрамлении черных, приглаженных, целует чужую мочку, зарывается в отдающее той пролившейся каплей вина, местечко у правой ключицы. Первой широко распахивает глаза, его распятое, рельефное лицо линяет розовым у щёк, синие, серебрящиеся, точно под невидимым лунным зонтиком, ловят камеру и стоящую за ним, курящую сигару, плотоядными, жесткими, такими знакомыми губами, фигуру).

Дирк: Я попрошу у него перстень, с ярким, лазурным камнем, но это будет не кошачий глаз, а твой, Хельмут, глаз.

Хельмут: Он не согласится на эту одностороннюю сделку.

(Они замолкают, по инерции перекидываясь друг с другом выдохами, а вскоре совсем отстраняются, как мраморные горгульи с Нотр-Дам, тоскливо оцепеневая в преддверие рассвета. Второй вновь уходит в себя, поправляя дымчатые височные пряди, пока другой зарывается лицом в колени и сдирает стекающую, текучую печаль ногтями из глаз. Фигура за камерой мерцает под цветистыми огнями города, играющими в окне. Она степенно отходит от штатива, словно растеряв весь запал, и сама входит в кадр).

Дирк: Лукино, пора остановиться.

(Фигура не поворачивая головы на второго, садится в кресло и отпивает вино из чужого бокала. Эта струйка пахучего, тосканского разливается у этой призрачной фигуры внутри, подсвечивая его лоб и губы розовым).

Лукино: Последний штрих, Дирк, без этого я никак не могу закончить.

(Еще один глоток ароматного, терпкого яда).

Лукино: Хельмут, мой единственный и любимый мальчик...

(Хельмут, нет, уже не первый, а именно Хельмут вскидывает ожесточенные, подернутые бесовской желтизной у радужки глаза, с припухшими, заалевшими веками на своего раскинувшегося на кресле любовника).

Лукино: Закончи свою роль, это единственное, что я прошу у тебя.

(С усталым, вязким вздохом он протягивает, облегающую кожаной перчаткой ладонь, привычным, безбурным движением поглаживает растрепавшиеся волосы, стирает влагу с нижних век, очерчивает контур узких, сливовых губ. Хельмут цепляет того зубами за кончик пальца, дёргает на себя, рычащим, упрямым движением, а потом, точно опомнившись, содрогается, разомкнув зубы. Всё также, скованно, потерявши гонор он утыкается лбом в колено Лукино, покусывает того за светлый хлопок брюк, словно упрашивая, и наконец оборачивается на спину второго, поправляющего на себе пиджак, короткими, точно схватившихся артритом руками).

Хельмут: Каждый раз я просыпаюсь с вмятинкой от его имени на губах, простив и разлюбив, и заново учусь жить в этой покинутой любви, которая отступает и накатывает, которая как вихрь горного разряженного воздуха стремится заполнить собой оставленную после себя пустоту.

(Пауза).

Лукино: Дирк, посмотри на него. Ты же сам говорил, что нам пора заканчивать. Дирк, пожалуйста.

(Дирк рвано качает головой, словно вырисовывая знак бесконечности подбородком, и точно в состоянии кладбищенского покоя, поглаживает бровь мизинцем, с тяжело сомкнутым ртом).

Дирк: Прости, это очень тяжело.

(Поправляет запонки на манжетах. Отряхивает руки, особое внимания уделяя сжавшимся в тонкие жгутики, будто бы склеротическим венам).

Дирк: После стольких лет, я наконец могу сказать, как всё это невыносимо. И сейчас, проиграв эту сцену от начала до конца, я понимаю, ведь я уже далеко не мальчик, насколько фатальна наша встреча. И всё то, что я никогда тебе не говорил - в этой ненавистной мне роли. Ведь, всё это по сути одно гигантское, искреннее предзнаменование, что ты уйдешь и оставишь нас двоих на эту бессмыслицу, на запертые окна в беспросветной тьме комнаты, на алкоголь, оскорбления и воспоминания. Ничего кроме этой жесткой, натертой мозоли, что ты оставил, больше ничто мне не принадлежит. И даже если, да, я признаю, здесь, и за камерой, и в кадре, ты Бог и ты можешь заставить меня удушить и Хельмута и меня самого, прямо сейчас, одним только твоим словом, и я не посмею сказать "нет".... Поэтому я прошу тебя, не заставляй меня доигрывать, я не хочу вырвать свое сердце своими же руками.

(Лукино до того внимательно изучающий узор на перчатках, роняет подбородок на ладонь. Покачает головой. Глубокие морщины еще сильнее проступают на его лице, а тот еще сильнее подавшись вперед, протягивает вперед, к Дирку, руку, словно поймав засверкавшую, плутоватую мысль за тлеющий шафранным хвост).

Лукино: Раз я Бог, Дирк, раз ты сам меня так нарек, то послушай: отрёт Бог всякую слезу с очей их, и смерти не будет уже; ни плача, ни вопля, ни болезни уже не будет****.

(Отчужденно, даже с легким тоном желчности, припудренной у кончиков его глаз, Дирк слушает, и только на последних словах он поднимает черный, точно затемненный углём абрис глаз и осанисто, метко подходит к все еще сидящему на полу Хельмуту, целя в него словами. Садится на подлокотник кресла, устало положив руки на колени. Окидывает взглядом до сих пор кажущуюся ирреальной, дымчатую фигуру Лукино, и под тяжелым взглядом протягивает руку вниз, волнующе, с долей прежней, затертой нежности, дотрагивается до запекшегося укуса на губах Хельмута; цокает языком. Лукино всматривается в бесстрастное, точно нарисованное на рисовой бумаге одними белилами и тушью, лицо Дирка и осторожно, точно вспоминая проводит тыльной стороной ладони по его лбу, прохаживается по горящей черным пряди у уха и улыбается сумрачно и подкупающе, как улыбался при самой первой встрече).

Дирк: Вновь часов и недель повторяется смена  
Не вернётся любовь  
Лишь одно неизменно  
Под мостом Мирабо тихо катится Сена  
Пробил час наступает ночь  
Я стою дни уходят прочь***

(Камера надрывно вздыхает, трещит и скворчит, точно зачумленная вращает своим темным, изучающим глазом, раздаются редкие, пугающие щелчки. Последнее, что она запечатлевает это рёжиссера, прикрывшегося воспаленные, ретивые глаза, его руку, машинально треплющую золотистый затылок его любовника, и его голову, расположившуюся на колене этого стареющего, лапидарного, закрытого в самом себе мужчины. Еще несколько рваных, затемненных по краям кадров - и, конечная тьма).

(Закадровый голос. Развязка. Титры)

Кадры умеют мстить, каждый из них это перемазанная в машинном масле Жюли Кольер*****, обманчивая, бывшая инженю себе на уме. Один лишь взмах ресниц, и кадры, перешептываясь, заползут к нам в карман куртки, улягутся поудобнее на нашем входном билете. И вместе надписи "Невеста была в черном" мы смаргиваем и читаем злобное, пошленькое, обсыпанное чертями послание, склонное к метаморфозам - раз, и это уже не билет, а подушечка с иголками, заряженный глок, одна ампула цианида с плавающей в ней черной и скользкой пиявкой, пленкой. Двадцать четыре кадра в секунду, ровно так отмеряются наши признания, ровно с такой скоростью мы решаемся, прыгать нам в Сену, свесившись с кованных ржавчиной и ледком перил моста Мирабо, именно с такой скоростью раздаются пощечины и считаются укусы. Двадцать четыре кадра в секунду, лишь один взмах ресниц у черного дева киноэкрана и в вашем кармане на одну историю меньше. Двадцать четыре кадра в секунду - только так и никак иначе течет наша жизнь.

Конец.

**Author's Note:**

> * Отсылка к фильму Лукино Висконти «Леопард».  
> ** Отсылка на фильм с Дирком Богардом о жизни Франца Листа «Неоконченная песнь».  
> *** Несколько строк из стихотворения Гийома Аполлинера «Мост Мирабо».  
> **** Откровение святого Иоанна Богослова. Глава 21-2.  
> ***** Главная героиня фильма Франсуа Трюффо «Невеста была в чёрном», о невесте мстящей убийцам её жениха.


End file.
